Revealing of a secret
by PV Granger
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, arch enemies, have an intimate, heart to heart talk about what else, other than their LOVE!


The wind swept Harry's hair out of his face. Harry was sitting on a rock facing the lake. He had to just turn behind to get a spectacular view of Hogwarts; his first home. It was mid afternoon as the sun was right on top. Though it was hot, the constant breeze kept him from sweating. As Harry sat there, the scenes of the previous day swept through his mind. Voldemort firing the Avada kedavra curse, harry's expelliarmus, Voldemort dead, his friends' look of joy and immense pleasure, the disowning of the death stick. It seemed as though it were a hundred years since it happened. Yet, it was only yesterday. Harry was now the one and only demigod in the world.

A few feet away from, sitting on another almost withered rock, was a tall, blonde, pale and pointed face boy. He too, was imitating Harry, looking away into the unknown depths of the lake. However, the 2 young men differed by the thoughts that were running in their mind.

"Hey! Why did you call me here?" Harry turned to ask the boy. Harry came out of his reverie. "Hey Malfoy! I'm talking to you!" harry alerted the boy.

"Huh?" replied Draco Malfoy, jerking out of his reverie. He turned to look at Harry. He stared into the face of the boy of whom he was supposed to be in a grudge with for the past 7 years they had known each other for.

"You called me here for a private chat, remember?" Harry snapped. It was true. Draco had indeed requested Harry for a private chat by the lake. Harry wasn't for this idea, but in the last minute decided that he would rather here what his arch enemy had to say.

Draco turned back to the lake, as though it was far more captivating than Harry. He opened his mouth twice, but closed it on both occasions before saying anything. After a minute or so of waiting, harry decided that Draco probably invited him here just to make fun of him or something.

Jumping down from the rock, harry turned to trudge back up to the castle.

"Wait! Just a moment, I really need to talk to you! Harry!"

Harry froze in his tracks. It was the last syllable that brought harry to a stop. In his 7 years of knowing Draco Malfoy, not once had the latter called him with his first name. To add to things, Draco's voice was not drawling or bossy, but, surprisingly, passive and hurt.

Harry turned on his heels to stare at Malfoy. Malfoy too had gotten down from the rock and was lolling on it. Malfoy looked back at harry. The blue and green met. And harry had an epiphany, that Draco was not his enemy anymore.

"I don't…..know how to put….this Harry…but you know….i" stuttered Draco. Harry had never heard Draco measure his words so much before. The possibility of Draco stuttering was as much as Hermione failing a subject. How preposterous would that be! Yet, life had taught harry an incontrovertible lesson; expect the unexpected.

Harry did not know what made him do it, but a few minutes later he had realized that he was by Draco's side, a hand on his shoulders. He probably did it so that Draco would feel better. But on the contrary, Draco shuddered at this touch and patches of light pink appeared on his pale skin.

" Harry, please listen to what I have to say! It might seem ludicrous to you, but please hear me out! I…..I…I..I love you Harry!" spluttered Draco, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

It seemed to Harry as though the world turned upside down. He was mighty sure that his ears were malfunctioning were deceiving him.

"WHAT!" harry ejaculated.

"Harry wait! Don't jump to conclusions! I really love you! I've been bursting to tell you this from the moment I met you in the Hogwarts Express 7 years ago! I've locked up this secret for 7 long years, and can't suffocate inside my poor heart any longer. Neither can I extinguish it harry! "

"Why do you think I asked you to join my gang in our first year? So that I could woo you and make you mine, solely mine! The moment I met you in madam Malkins', I was attracted to you, but I deemed it as worthless infatuation. But I ate my thoughts the instant I saw you in the Hogwarts express. When you refused to join my gang, I was so mad at you that I started venting out my fury, hoping that you would at least join me then! But for the next 6 years you didn't! In fact you only matured our animosity and intensified it to another level. Last year when we fought in the toilet, I wanted to stun you so that I express my love for you and enjoy ourselves in a cubicle. But you foiled that plan!" cried Draco shamelessly. All the while tears flooded his handsome face.

"I still love you! Will you reciprocate?" he asked sweetly.

Harry was thrown off his feet. Whatever he had in mind, never did this absurd conversation cross his mind. But a creature was roaring inside his chest. How long had he waited for this? He was palpably not going to pursue his vendetta against Malfoy anymore.

"Draco…I can't say anything anymore…you've said it all. I bloody loved you not from our meeting in the Hogwarts express, but from the one in madame Malkins'. If only you had deserted those horrible drumheads of Crabbe and Goyle, we would have been making passionate love by now. Why do you think I saved your life thrice? Because I loved you so much! I never got a chance to reveal it though. If you had softened up a tiny bit, I would have shown you my love. You failed to give me that blissful chance. Never mind about the past, I love you too! It matters now if we join hands or not. What do you say?" Harry finished. He too had overcome emotional.

Draco had stopped sobbing in distress, but now started in joy. The 2 young men threw themselves into each others' hands hugged as if they had loved each other for a million years.

"I love you harry! I love you the most my dear man!" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. They turned to look at each other. Their lips were millimeters away. Harry had never appreciated how good looking Draco was, and vice versa.

Their lips met.

They were floating in heaven. Arms locked into each others', lips tasting each others' mouth, it was not heaven, heaven was an understatement. How long they stood there, neither of them knew. They enjoyed bliss for the time being. It was the epitome of pleasure. They broke off after a million light years.

For the first time ever in their lives, they smiled truthfully at each other. Their hands were touching each other in every inch of their bodies. Mainly, at each others' you-know-where!

Harry started to unzip Malfoys' jeans zip. Malfoy caught Harry's hand. "Not here my hero, in privacy," he moaned in pleasure. The two lovers trudged back to the castle, arm in arm.


End file.
